In recent years, portable mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, tablet Personal Computers (PC), e-books or the like are developed rapidly and have become the indispensable partners of people in life and job. In the same place, people often want to share data in their own mobile terminals with other persons immediately and without spatial limitation, for example, sharing photos and music in mobile phones or e-books among friends, sharing maps in mobile tablet PCs among scientific workers, or the like. The ubiquitous wireless network meets the requirements, now mobile terminals are interconnected through wireless modules such as Bluetooth or the like rather than data lines. Consequently, the data in a local mobile terminal can be transmitted to any other mobile terminal which is accessed to the wireless network.
However, an existing method for data transmission through a wireless network has the disadvantages as follows:
firstly, one wireless network may be connected with a plenty of mobile terminals, however, the names of the mobile terminals in the network cannot always reflect the characteristics of the mobile terminals correctly; when a user wants to transmit data from its mobile terminal to another mobile terminal in the network, the user probably cannot distinguish a mobile terminal which is waiting for receiving the data from the numerous mobile terminals according to their names. Such case brings the user some perplexities and results in incorrect data transmission sometimes;
secondly, although the mobile terminal which is waiting for receiving data is close to the mobile terminal which transmits the data in the same place, the user still needs to input some menu commands or program rows on its mobile terminal to complete the data transmission. As far as the user who wants to share data among adjacent mobile terminals immediately, such data transmission method is fussy and inexplicit and brings people a certain burden.